


Knowing

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [122]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Courage is about knowing when to walk away to protect others, like your father has done. It's also about knowing when to step out and face your enemies.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter, going to Hogwarts  
> Prompt: Courage  
> Alternate Universe: White Rose

_Courage is about knowing when to walk away to protect others, like your father has done. It's also about knowing when to step out and face your enemies._

Those words are the ones dancing in Henri's head as he steps onto the Hogwarts Express for his first year of school. Words not from his father or his uncle, but from the man who'd come to tell them about Hogwarts, who'd said his name was Remus Lupin. His uncle had recognized him, and called him a friend, though Henri's dad had been less welcoming. Henri still isn't certain what he wants to think about him.

He finds an empty compartment to settle into, wishing Dudley could have come with him. He will miss his cousin while he's at Hogwarts, even though he knows his family will be close enough to visit on holidays. Just in London, though his father and his uncle had argued a lot about moving into the house there that had belonged to their parents.

After seeing the house, even for a week, Henri thinks his father may have the right of it, that the house is not a place for their family. He wanted to go home to their sunny cottage after only a day there, and he can't imagine Dudley feels any better about it, though he's at least attending his own boarding school, and won't have to live in that place, either.

When the door opens, Henri smiles at the dark-haired boy who peers in. "No one else is in this compartment."

The other boy looks at him for a long moment with a small frown, before coming inside, and putting his trunk up in the rack. He doesn't speak right away, even then, sitting down across from Henri and watching him for long minutes.

"Theodore Nott," he says finally, nodding to Henri, but not offering his hand.

"Henri Black." Henri knows that's not the name he was born with, and it's not the name Lupin had called him, but it's the one on his Hogwarts letter, and the name that will be called for the Sorting, so he's not going to confuse anyone by using the name Lupin had called him.

Nott nods again, and leans back in the seat opposite Henri, looking out the window at the platform. He's apparently not one for talking, and Henri lets him be, watching the arriving families instead. His father, uncle, and Dudley had all accompanied Henri to King's Cross, but only his father had come through the barrier with him.

It's a while before someone else comes to the compartment, a girl with nearly golden hair and a shy smile, who introduces herself as Hannah Abbot, and is happy to talk to Henri about their books and the Houses of Hogwarts, and a myriad other things to pass the time. A fourth joins them later, another girl, who names herself as Padma Patil, and like Nott, isn't interested in conversation.

She likes books, though, and has one out in her lap before the train pulls out of the station. Another girl who looks just like her comes into the compartment, but huffs when she sees Nott, and leaves almost as quickly. It makes Nott and Patil share a smile, and Henri is glad to see it.

They all four of them share a boat later, while crossing the lake to Hogwarts, whispering among themselves about the Sorting, and what it might mean. Henri's father and uncle hadn't been very helpful when he'd asked, and Lupin hadn't answered, either. All they're certain of is they'll not all end up in the same House, so they'll have to make sure they find somewhere to meet up.

Henri isn't certain what to think of the grand staircase, or the Great Hall, but he does think the Sorting Hat is one of the strangest things he's seen. Nor is he quite certain it knows what it's doing, but he's one of the first few to be sorted, if after Hannah is sent to Hufflepuff.

_Well, now. You're not what I expected. Secrets layered on secrets already. Courage aplenty, and a fierce love for family. Cunning, too, and a ruthlessness I haven't seen in many years, for all that it's familiar. Intelligent, but not content to study. Loyal, but not without knowledge. You could do well nearly anywhere._

_But I think, for you, what is best would be **GRYFFINDOR**!_

The last is shouted, and Henri blinks beneath the darkness of the hat, shaking himself a little before he removes it, and gladly leaves it behind for his new House. He doesn't like things that get in his head like that, and can so effortlessly uncover secrets he doesn't want to share.

Theodore is sent to Slytherin, and Padma to Ravenclaw, spreading them across all four Houses. Henri hopes they really can do what they thought, and keep the delicate beginnings of friendships alive between them, despite the different Houses. He meets Theodore's gaze across the hall, and the boy quirks his lips up in a smile. It's encouraging, and Henri returns it with one of his own.

They'll make it work. They have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Theodore is the son of Hepzebah, and has regular contact with Snape - and he'd been actively looking for Harry when he came to the compartment. Not that he'll tell Harry that. Padma was just looking for a place she could escape her twin for the first time in eleven years, and Hannah for an empty seat.


End file.
